


Will it Work ?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is back from LA after working on the rage movie and moves in with Brian. Will it work this time? Only time and I will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Well, this must have been the longest flight I ever took ». I say while jumping in Brian’s arms to kiss him. God, this is so good, my tongue is in his mouth now recapturing his taste, sensing it all, getting reacquainted with its warmth, tracing its contour. I could never live without this. We press our groins together and I can feel he’s as hard as I am. 

 

“ I missed you too, Sunshine. I think we’d better hurry home. We have 6 months of catching up and I can tell someone is horny as hell”. Brian says with a mischievous smile on his face, his eyes glazed over by lust.

“ Wait, I got a better idea” I grab him by the waist and nod my head pointing to the restroom sign that’s hanging to my left. He turns his head to see what I am looking at and gives me an approving smirk. And off, we march both a little clumsy in sheer anticipation. 

Once inside, we don’t care that the place is not empty and reach for the first free cubicle completely ignoring the stares from the other men there taking a leak. I drop my bag lock the door just in time before he shoves me against it. He kisses me urgently, I suck on his tongue as if I wanted to swallow it, wanted to feel more of him inside of me, pushing his head towards me with my right hand. My left hand rubs his cock through the fabric of his jeans. He grabs my ass and squeezes it. I open his button fly and push my hand down his pants (no underwear as usual) and start to stroke him. My thumb caresses his split to collect the bubble of precum that is forming there. Our lips part and we’re both panting hard. I drop to my knees and take his cock in my mouth. His whole body tenses with pleasure. I swirl my tongue up and down the length of his shaft covering it with spit. I gently nibble the base of its head the way I know he likes it so much. His hands on the back of my head push me slightly to ask me to take more inside. I purse my lips and give just the right among of pressure as I start to bob up and down very slowly from head to base and back again and again. My fingers play with his balls and I can feel them back up. I look up at him and see that he wants more he doesn’t want to cum like this.

“I’ m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk out of here and then when we get back to the loft I’m gonna fuck you some more you won’t even want to sit for a whole week” he groans. “ Turn around now and let me work that bubbly ass of yours over.” I do as I am told and he pulls my pants down enough to allow him access. I lean against the door now resting my hands on it to steady myself. I hear the cap of lube open and close and in no time his thumb his preparing my hole. He inserts one finger in. The pain and pleasure mixed together. A second finger in and he starts a scissoring movement to open me up. He brushes against my prostate. “God, Brian, give it to me, NOW”.

“You sure know how to ask for what you want.” he whispers in my ear. I hear the sound of tearing a condom wrapper and of the lube again. “Breathe, Baby, open up and let me in.” He thrusts in in one swift push past the tight ring of muscles. “Can you feel me? Did you miss that. Say it, c’mon, say it, tell me how much you missed my cock up your arse.”   
“yes, oh yeah I missed being fucked by you” I pant. I am getting close to the edge now. I back my ass up to meet him as he pulls out. Our moves are in perfect sync now. He thrusts faster and deeper as he is nearing climax. I am close too. He fists his hand around my cock and start pumping in rhythm with his thrusting. We moan and groan and pant as the pace becomes frenetic and takes us over the edge. After we have come we both hold on to the door until our heart rates calms down.

When we both feel steadier on our legs we readjust our clothes and exit the cubicle quickly. We can’t help smiling at each other.

As we head to the jeep, I fill him in on my last few days in Hollywood. Since we talked on the phone frequently during the last 6 months he already knows all the details about my adventure in LaLaLand. And I can see he is proud of me, proud that I accepted the job. But even if he won’t admit it what I really read in his eyes is the happiness that I am back and that as I promised before I left I am moving back with him.

“By the way there’s a welcome home committee waiting for you at the loft. It’s a surprise.  
-Well not any more. Why did you tell me?   
-Because I don’t think your mother would appreciate if we walked in mid-fuck.  
-Who else is there?   
-The whole pack. Luckily they agreed not to come with me to pick you up but they wouldn’t take no for an answer when I said the party could wait a couple of days even though I told them we had more pressing matters to see to. Debbie thinks that if we could keep our dick in our pants for 6 months a couple more hours wouldn’t kill us.  
-Wait a minute. Did you say you kept your dick in your pants the whole time I was away.  
-No, I said Debbie thinks.  
-Well I did.  
-Did what.  
-I have not fucked around and before our little trip to the bathroom I thought I was going to explode from jizz build up.  
-Twat. And why may I dare to ask. Too much competition? I bet in LA blond boy ass come by the dozen.  
-No. I did not feel like it.  
-Did not feel …. Gosh. That’s the biggest joke I ever heard.  
-Asshole. Not everybody needs to fuck more than to breathe.  
-And I thought I had you well trained. Well I certainly didn’t sit at home and wait for you.  
-Didn’t expect you to. Still don’t. But you are you and I am I. Besides with the odd shooting hours I was usually too tired to anyway.   
-The pressure can’t have been that high counting all the time that you jacked off during our call.  
-That’s probably what saved me.”

“You are home now.” Brian says while parking the car. 

I am all of a sudden really nervous when Brian slides open the loft door.

“WELCOME HOME SUNSHINE” they all scream in unison.


	2. Will it Work ?

« Good morning, Sunshine. Kiss  
-Mmmmorning , Brian.Kiss.What time is it?Kiss.  
-11 AM.Kiss. Hungry ? Kiss  
-Mmmh Yeah. Kiss. As always.  
-Certain things never change. What do you want?  
-Coffee for a start and then I’ll see what we have in store. Knowing you the fridge must be pretty empty.  
-Well actually you are wrong on that point. Your mother brought enough food to feed you for a week. Very thoughtful ain’t it. And coffee is already on.”

I head for the kitchen and wait for him. I hear him going to the bathroom. When he comes down the bedroom stairs he has some sweatpants on and I am taking a peak in the fridge. He stops behind me and puts his arms around my waist.  
“So what’s in there?  
-Eggs, Milk, Cheese, Fruit and veg. Looks like the fucking fresh product aisle of the market.  
-You know how she can get OTT sometimes. I think I’ll just make some toasts with jam.  
-Want some protein shake with that, Sir?  
-Definitely.”

Half an hour later and we are under the hot water spray in the shower. He’s down on his knees giving the mother of all blowjobs. God he’s good and yes I missed him like crazy and yes I have been monogamous for the past 6 months. Brian fuckin’ Kinney is turning into a dyke.  
Amazing how creative he can be with his tongue. Every lick and slick sends shiver down my spine right through my cock. He alternates pressure and speed. He has me fully in his mouth now. “Justin, close”.   
“Cum for me”   
What else can I do but let go “ooooh… yeah…mmmh….yeah.” He milks me dry. He stands up and kiss me, letting me taste myself. “Your turn now.”

It’s 2 o’clock when we arrive at Daph’s to pick up the rest of Justin’s stuff. Everything is neatly packed in labelled boxes. She helps carrying them to the car. When we are done the three of us are sitting in the kitchen drinking beer.  
“I’m glad you finally came to your senses and decided to move back in with Brian. She says. I was beginning to feel a bit crowded here and you’re not exactly the tidiest person to have around.  
-Can you say that again Daph. I add. Now that you mention that I am beginning to have second thoughts.  
-C’mon we already lived together. You know how messy I am and even think you like that. Brings some life to that loft of yours, some artistic flair.  
-I won’t comment on that. But you sure have mess down to an art.  
-Well guys not that I want to throw you out or something but my boyfriend will be here in a moment and fully intend to enjoy having this place completely to ourselves. And I am sure you have some more welcome home fucks to do.  
-We are already gone  
-Bye Daph  
-Bye Brian, bye Justin.

“That will be the last trip. Gee I had no idea how much shit I had”. Justin says while we carry in more boxes.  
-I should have hired movers.  
-Why? I thought you liked exercise.  
-You call that exercise, I call that slaveship. Just as I finish those words I see the two boxes Justin was carrying crashing on the floor. And I can’t help but notice the flash of pain that crosses his face. He reaches for his right hand that is completely cramped.  
I put down my own and dash toward him.  
-you okay. I say while I take his hand in mine and begin to massage it.  
-yeah, I guess I overdid it today. I’ll leave the unpacking for Tomorrow.  
-You certainly are, young man and I’ll do it for you. Now let’s take a break.” I walk to the fridge and retrieve a beer. “Want one.”  
-No I’ d rather have a Coke. Oh and some snack.  
-I think your mother brought some chips. Want that?  
-Yes.

We settle on the sofa drinks in hand and the chips on the coffee table.  
“What do you want to do tonight? I ask.   
-I dunno though I might want to turn in early I’m still kinda jetlagged and the moving certainly hasn’t helped.  
-We could order take out and rent a movie. I’ll let you choose.  
-That’s what you say every time and we still end up with the movie you want.  
-It’s not my fault the DVD you pick are always crap. I hope your stay in Hollywood has improved your taste.  
-Nope, I’m still a big sucker for blockbusters with absolutely no plot and whose sole purpose is to make some really hot actors richer. Sorry to disappoint you.  
-Okay let’s forget about the movie. What about take out and lots of fucking.  
-Now that’s what a call a plan.  
-Still doesn’t tell me what you want to order.  
-As far as I know you’re the one with strict eating rules. So whatever your diet of the week allows at this time of the day is fine by me.  
-Thai ok.  
-Mmh Mmh. He nods”

So here we are eating take out naked sprawled on the sofa ‘cause of course we didn’t wait for the delivery to start round one. What are two perfectly healthy men with libidos to match to do when they have time to kill? He is leaning on me and I absentmindedly play with is nipple ring. He starts nibbling on my neck. My other hand strokes his thigh. He kisses his way across my chest, paying more attention to the collarbone I broke during the ride. He licks it. I move my hand between his thighs. He always likes that. He shifts on top of me and plant kisses randomly on my torso. He rocks his hard-on against mine. I can’t believe we’re both hard again though we came like 20 minutes ago. Well that’s so horny we are. I never get enough of him. But this time we have all the time to take it slow. I let my hands go wherever they want to not leaving an inch of his skin out. I lean to take his mouth with mine. The kiss starts slow but quickly turns more passionate conveying our burning desire. I lube my fingers and begin to fuck him first with one then two and finally with three. He is still well dilated. They go in smoothly. He contracts his muscles around them. He slips a condom and my cock and position himself above it. I hold it for him just against his hot hole. Gently he takes me in inch by inch. He stops a second to adjust and the ride begins slowly. I grab his hips to help him. Up and down he goes. His face shows pure ecstasy. I am pretty sure mine express the same. He twists his pelvis to change the angle every so often. He increases the speed know and my hips sway to meet him. Back and forth. We’re both breathing hard. His eyes are closing now meaning is getting close now. I am not really far either. One last long deep thrust and he cums all over our chests. The suctioning his hole makes when he comes his more than I can bear. Soon I shoot my load filling the rubber. He rolls off me and land by my side. It takes us a couple of minutes to collect ourselves. We move to the bed. And in less time than it takes to say it we’re both sleeping.


	3. Will it Work ?

This month went so fast unlike those fucking 6 months is Hollywood. Though I was much more busy back then than now. Feels like it’s only be a couple of hours since I moved in the loft. Business at Kinnetic has taken off. It’s good to see Brian back on top. He’s even making more money now than he did with Vangard. Which means that with the money I made with the movie and the sales of Rage and his income I don’t have to find a steady job. It’s something we agreed on. I am just a kept artist. Actually it really helps my creative flow. So this is how our days go. Sex in the morning, before Brian leaves for work. I stay home and draw or work on the next issue of Rage. Now that Rage is a famous superhero we have to keep the issues coming out on a regular basis. More sex in the early evening when he walks in from work. I wonder what goes on at the agency o get him that horny. Share the evening meal. Then we either hang around home or we go out to Woody’s or Babylon. Sometimes we go over to Debbie or to Linds for dinner or brunch. More sex before we fall asleep. We even talk every now and then between two rounds of fucking. And I really mean talk, you know communicate though certain topics are still taboo such as love, commitment, monogamy or relationship. But I know that we are in one albeit an unconventional one but one none the less. And it works. I am happy and I dare to extend that feeling to Brian. So why do I feel anxious. Am I scared that we are to settled and falling in a routine or am I worried that this is too good to be true and something absolutely awful will happen and take it all away. You know like that Nickelback song “Feelin’ Way Too Damn Good.” “Something’s gotta go wrong ‘cause I m feelin’ way to damn good”. Yeah, but what and when and how bad. Stop thinking about that Taylor, too much can be damaging to your mental health. He’s going to be home soon. Time to put back my art supplies and cleaning the mess I always end up making.

“Hi, honey I’m home.” He says as he walks in. He sports a gigantic grin.   
“Hi. How was your day? Did knock ‘em dead?” I know he had a huge account pending. I know he did because he is a very good mood. I heard it in his voice tone.  
“The deal is all signed, sealed and delivered. So now is the time to celebrate.  
-What kind of celebration do you have in mind? You want a party.   
-Nah. I was thinking something more in the line of you and me…  
-That is no celebration it’s just what we do everyday.  
-Are you getting tired of me already, gorgeous?  
-God no. But you mentioned celebration.   
-OK. I thought more like treating ourselves than a party. I know that you feel you’re living in my place not ours. So what if we did something about that. You know make the loft a bit homier for you. Of course, it has to blend in with the general atmosphere I worked so hard to create.  
-I’m afraid homier and your scene don’t belong in the same sentence. The contradiction is too big. Anyway I like the place just as it is.   
-We don’t have to decide tonight, Sunshine. I am sure you’ll come up with something.  
-Something that must meet your standards. Geez, that’s going to be a tough one.” I replied half laughing. 

What was that? Brian is concerned about me. He cares about my feelings. He even asks about my opinion. Not sure he’ll take it into account when I decide what I want. But it’s such a big improvement. Him asking before acting. I am sure the world is going to spin of its axis or either it’s just his way to tell me is happy that we’re living together. Again, too much thinking involved here. Well, I’ll take every little step at a time and hope one day we’ll make it to the top of the stairs. Whatever that top will turn out to be. I know what I can and can’t expect from Brian doesn’t do boyfriend or relationship, just keep my regular fuck handy Kinney.

“Oh I have an idea.  
-Yeah. What?  
-You could let me top half the time. I chuckle.  
-Sounds like I let you top far too often already if you get such weird ideas. Now I’ll have to fuck you right here right now to bring back some sense into that silly brain of yours.  
-Be my guest and fuck me senseless.” I said before moving closer to kiss him.

And what a kiss it is. Our lips crash together and I push my tongue deep in his mouth. Our tongue swirl together like a merry-go-round gone mad. When we come up for air our lips are red and swollen and shining with spit. We’re clinging to each other. Our hard-on pressed against each other. I start to unbutton his shirt while my other hand is trying to pry him out of his pants. He is lifting me out of my T-shirt. When that first layer of clothing is out of the way we resume our kissing. Down go his trousers. He is fumbling with the buttons of my Cargo’s. I take one of his nipple in my mouth and suck on it until it becomes red and aroused. He has succeeded in opening my pants. They are on my feet now and he lifts me in his arms to help me completely out of them. I wrap my legs around his waist and rub my cock against his taut abs. I know he can bear my weight so I let go of his shoulder to undress him further. The head of his dick is pressing in my crack. I am so turned on I know I won’t need much preparation to let him in. While still holding me in his arms, he starts to walk towards the desk to grab the necessary supplies. And down on the floor he kneels. Gently laying me on the hardwood floor. I take the condom from his hand, open it and slip it on his turgescent cock. I plant my feet flat on the ground for leverage and tilt my ass up to offer him access to my quivering hole. He dives in between my thigh and start to run his tongue on my pucker, bathing it with spit. He swirls his tongue round the tight muscles. Then he pushes it inside to relax the first ring. My breathing is becoming erratic. I moan to let him know I want more. I want him to fill me with his cock. “Fuck me.” I gasp. He obliges in one long sweep. I feel his sac brushing against my ass. He rams in me hard and fast. I know we won’t last long. His eyes roll back in his head. His breathing is even faster than mine. I take my cock in my hand and start pumping following his quick pace. I feel my climax building up. All the muscles and nerves in my pelvis are tensed to the max. Release is close. He’s thrusting deep inside but with little amplitude as he cums. The expression of bliss in his face is enough to tip me over. He takes my hand and lap it clean. Before collapsing on top of me. We stay like that basking in each other for a while. And then my stomach breaks the magic of the moment with a rumble.

“Guess it’s dinner time. He grins.  
-Yeah. I’ll fix something.” We get up. I grab my clothes and he goes to the bedroom to put jeans and a T-shirt on. I pick his clothes up and go after him. He neatly put his suit on a hanger and hang them nicely in the closet, his shirt goes in the laundry hamper. I take him by the hand and lead him to the kitchen. While I get the ingredient for a chicken salad from the fridge, he sets the table and care for the drinks. We sit and enjoy our meal. We babble about nothing and every thing. 

Later we go out for a drink at Woody’s. Where we meet with our friends. We come home around 10.30. In bed we fuck once more before going to sleep. What a perfect evening to end a perfect day in the horny life of the Kinney household.


	4. Will it Work ?

So it had been a week since I’d offered Justin to get anything he wanted to make him feel more at home in the loft and he still hadn’t come up with one suggestion I could agree on. I might be in love but I’m sure not ready yet to compromise my sense of style and taste for my live-in fuck. No way was I going to buy anything that remotely looked like it would fit perfectly in Lindsay’s home. Do they give WASP decorating crash courses at the Country Club. Well come to think of it. Probably. I can picture all those charming ladies gasping Ohs and Ahs over the new Liberty patterned wallpaper or house linen. Better brush that idea out of my mind it makes my dick soft. Mind you it’s not as bad as Emmett or Debbie’s idea of good taste. Tacky doesn’t cut it either for my hard-on. 

So I won’t compromise he told me last night after I rejected his last proposition. Really he had to be kidding. No way was I going to buy an embroidered linen tablecloth. The twink is turning into a lezzie. That was really his a worst idea. I could have gone for the new cutlery if only he had chosen a modern style. Though I’m not so sure yesterday’s latest proposal wasn’t just to piss me off so he could get more of that mind blowing (and other body parts as well) make up sex we go down to after we fight. I’m beginning to think I am being coaxed into rough, hard romps. Quiet a manipulative twat, isn’t he. Not that I need to be coerced into fucking. But I hate the feeling that he may control me more than I am willing to let him. I am the top and he’s just the peachy little bottom. As long as he knows where he belongs and doesn’t go too far. I have to admit that our relationship is more equal now and it works more smoothly. God I still hate that ‘R’ word but I can’t keep pretending. I am the one who asked him to move in and I was quiet happy when he agreed. I still tell the others it was just more convenient that way but I know that I am fooling no one. Luckily they don’t pick me up on it just give me condescending ‘we all know that Brian doesn’t do love Kinney is so head over heels in love but when is he going to admit it and be open about it’ stare. Ok guys you won, I am in love. But I am not some sissy fag who can scream it at the top of his long over the rooftops of Pittsburgh. I’d rather moan it over and over each time I come in my lover’s ass. Well all that diversion won’t help me finding him a present.

‘-Stop gazing. I hear a voice tearing me from my thoughts.  
-Uh. Hello to you too Linds. She just came up to the booth I am sitting in in the diner.   
-Mind if I join you. Can I have a coffee and a croissant. She yells at Kiki who is busying herself behind the counter.   
-Lost in your thoughts. Want to share. How’s Justin? Has he settled down alright? I hope you too are going to make your relationship work this time. You know what they say third time is a charm.  
-Hold it. I can tell she’s on a roll and I had to stop her before she drowned me with her questioning.  
-I wasn’t intruding. I care for you both. It’s not my fault if you’ve made yourself scarce recently. So tell me. How are you doing? And spare me your bullshit.  
-We’re fine. We fuck at least four times a day and when we’re not we go at each other’s throat. The usual couply stuff.

Kiki brings her order and refills my coffee cup.  
-That’s an honest answer. And I hear you got the hang of day-to-day living with your lover all sussed out. Promise and try not to fuck it up this time.  
-Look who’s talking. Haven’t you just left your wifey and your new baby. Switched team as well, I heard.  
-If you want to know Sam and I broke up and I am still a dyke. It’s just that Mel and I need some time apart for the moment. You better than anyone else knows that the road to happiness is a bumpy one. She did leave me too when Gus was a baby.  
-If you can’t take the pressure of having children coming between you why did you have another one.  
-I guess it was more Mel’s wish than mine not that I didn’t want more kids it’s just that the time wasn’t right. I just started to get somewhere in my life and do something really exiting. Well I don’t know why we ended up where we’re now but it’s only temporary. I love her too much. We’ve had 8 great years together. She is the best thing that happened to me, her and Gus. I hope that when we get back together we can go back to that level of happiness.  
-I am sure you will. But it’s your call now.  
-Yes I know. Can we stop talking about Mel and I. Michael and Ben are driving me crazy with it already. And Deb is giving me one hell of a time. I am glad she’s on her day off otherwise I don’t dare coming in. She gave me a taste of her ire right here in the middle of the diner last Monday. My left ear may have endured permanent damage. Hasn’t that woman a big mouth. And the words she used some of them I didn’t even know existed.  
-She is just being Debbie. She barks but she won’t bite. You know how precious her little grand daughter is. It’s just a bad case of the lioness protecting her curbs. It will pass.’ At that we both broke out laughing. 

-Well actually since you’re more of an expert at romance than I am, Linds, maybe you could help me. I ask when our giggles reside.  
-Go on. I am all ears.  
-I thought you were half deaf.  
-Oh yes. She chuckles.  
-Here it is. I want to make Justin feel like the loft is our home not mine. Show him we are equals. I told him we would buy anything he wanted to achieve that. But we don’t seem to agree and we’ve had quiet a few arguments about that this week. So what do you suggest, dear Jean?  
-Maybe what you need is not material. You may just have to voice your feeling more freely. Tell him you love him and that you’re happy to share a home. The saying ‘about home is where the heart is’ is true. I am sure he’d love to hear you whisper sweet nothings. Have you told him lately how much you love him. When was the last time you let those three little words cross your lips?  
-Uh. I don’t do lovey-dovey. Furthermore he knows better than to wait for me to utter that overrated crap.  
-Brian it’s not crap and your dick won’t fall off if once in a while you say them. She adds with slight anger in her voice. ‘You know that’s why you lost him that time with Ethan. He may think he doesn’t expect you to express your feelings but I am sure he’d be more than over the moon if you did. He is a romantic at heart. He just doesn’t pressure you because he loves you so much and he knows you and he is just as afraid as you are that this time again something is going to go wrong. None of you would survive it, believe me. And a bit of the unexpected brings spice to life.’  
-Not exactly what I wanted to hear. I mumble  
-You asked for my advice I gave it now deal with it.  
-Taught me never to ask a dyke for advice about relationship. That’s all I take out of your words of wisdom.  
-When are you going to change Brian?  
-Never. I am as perfect as can be as it is.’ With those last words I get up, drop a couple of notes on the table and leave.

I can’t let her see that she is right. The only thing that would make Justin feel comfortable in our relationship is if he’d known for a fact that we have one. But I like to keep him on his toes. I am not prepared yet to let go of my old ways. Old habits die hard. Anyway he likes a bit of drama is such a princess and I sure ain’t a queen. That leads me back to square one. I still haven’t got a clue what to do for him. All I want is to do what’s right and have him in my life for a long time. I already told him that a long time ago. Didn’t kill me. Still he left me. What can be worst than that? You tell somebody you want him around and he ran away with the first guy that swore undying love and romanced him. Learned my lesson the hard way but I know it well now. Eventually he came back. Told me he didn’t believe those words any more. Said that my action spoke louder. Why is it so hard? Why am I so scared to wear my heart on my sleeve like he does? Action then. Yes, that’s it. I know what I’ll do.


	5. Will it Work ?

Brian and I were enjoying a lazy Sunday morning at the loft. We had woken up around 10. We had shared our morning rituals of taking care of each other’s’ morning wood. There’s nothing like a good 69 to bring mutual release. After that we headed for the shower. Amazing how just exchanged soaping makes us hard as rock every time. And I so love when he takes me from behind as I lean against the tiled wall. Brings back the fond memory of our first morning together. The way is soaped hand glides so easily on my erect shaft in time with his controlled jamming in my ass. We both came and went on with our ablutions. 

Before we stepped out to the kitchen counter we slipped on sweatpants. They are so easy to drag down and absolutely non-constricting. Whoever invented them must have been as horny as us. Funny how in the morning some people can’t function properly before their first cup of coffee and all it takes us to make us lively is a couple of raunchy sex sessions.

So there we are now sipping our coffee and reading the paper. He has the financial section and I am browsing the art one. Every now and then we look up to glance at each other and share a knowing smirk. The kind that says I am onto you, full of promises of more fucking to come later in the day. He may not speak a lot but his eyes are so expressive and they can’t hide the love he feels for me. That’s why I don’t need those three little words out loud. His hazy gaze conveys that a millions time clearer and stronger than his voice ever could. Though he does occasionally scream he loves me when he comes but that’s just lust speaking. 

That’s when the buzzer went off. What is it with all our friends that they can leave us alone for more than 12 hours? At least this intruder has heard of doorbells. I can’t recall all the times they walked in on us mid-fuck. Talk about coitus interruptus.

“Should we let that one up?” He asks barely containing his annoyance. “What do you reckon, Sunshine?” The buzzing is really hard now.  
-“I think that the chance that whoever is disturbing our peace will just go away is pretty slim. More over it could be important, some kind of emergency even.” I retort.  
-“It better be or our intruder is going to be the emergency.” He gets up and strides to the intercom to let our uninvited guest up. We hear hard banging in the staircase. Our visitor is obviously running up the stairs. The loft door slides open and Michael storms in looking very crossed.

“You know that Justin has put his name on the ringer. I can’t believe it.” He turns at me. “Do you think he’ll let you get away with that. I doubt that Brian wants everybody to see that you live here. I thought you understood that he lets you stay here as long as you keep a low-profile. You’re not in a relationship. You’re just his fuck toy.” He yells spitting with rage. I had no idea how jealous he still was of me. He is a married man now. How come he isn’t past yet that Brian is happy and in love with me. He should be ecstatic with joy that his best friend is finally settling down. I’d be if we were talking about Daph’. Or maybe he is just over-protective afraid that I might walk out on Brian and break his heart again. Most of our friends haven’t figured out yet that though we have an open relation we are strongly bound and committed in our own way. And if that’s what works for us.

“How dare you walk in here and insult me? I am sick and tired of putting up with your shit Michael. Grow up will you. Brian and I are living together now. We are partners like Ben is yours. I moved back in because Brian wished me to. If you came here to have a hissy fit well you and your temper can have that at your own apartment. And for your own information I didn’t add my name to Brian’s on the ringer’s label.” I am surprised how calm I stayed. We have had this argument too often I guess. It’s not worth the effort of getting angry anymore. It’s like preaching in the desert. “You should be congratulating us not trying to tear us apart. What kind of best friend are you if you can’t bear to see him happy? It’s ok for you to have found true love but you deny him that right. You’re jealous because I gave him more than you ever could.” I snap.

“As a matter of fact I did. Remember how I want you to feel completely at home here.” Brian slides in. Michael’s mouth drops open. He certainly never thought that it could have been Brian’s doing. And he is supposed to be able to predict his every move so sure to be the only one fluent in Kinneyese. I confess that I am also taken aback. Brian looks like someone who had a big surprise ready only to have it spoiled by some indiscreet blabbermouth. “Since we could not agree on more material gift I thought that I could do something more symbolic. It may not be the kind of sign conventional people give.” He sounds a bit wary now worried I may not grasp the full meaning of his gesture. I love him so much right now.

“I love it. It’s great you couldn’t have done any better. I appreciate the sacrifice.” I hope my voice transmits half the bliss I am in. I want to jump so high for joy that I will hit the ceiling. “Does it mean that you officially acknowledge that I am your lover?” 

“Yes and that I won’t go on pretending that I am single. I will even allow you to introduce me as such to everyone and so will I. You are no fully authorized to display your affection in public. But don’t get carried away still no lovesick nicknames.” The great Brian Kinney has spoken. I walk across the room to kiss him. Overwhelmed as I am I have forgotten that Michael is still here. We kiss and kiss. None of us want to part. Our tongues are entangled and we hold so tight the two of us melting into one. We only separate when we hear the door sliding. Michael is gone. “There is something more.” He whispers in my ear as he leads me to the answering machine. He presses play and I hear the new welcome message. “ Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor can’t take your call right now. Please leave a message. We will get back to you as soon as we are done with whatever we are doing now.”


End file.
